Sing Out Loud (Part 3-4)
Sing Out Loud is the second episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 1 2012. The New Directions are slotted to perform at the school assembly, but the addition of school troublemaker Hayley Montenegro causes some problems. Meanwhile, Stassi and the Cheerio Gleeks try to protect Caroline as her and Nikki's feud heats up, and Dalton is having his own problems dealing with his balance of popularity and love of Glee. The episode was written by Caroline Idina Fabray and ray4ruffles. The Plot The plot of Sing Out Loud is broken into four chapters: Part 3 In Theater Class, Tim is amazed when he finds out that Dylan saved his long-time crush Katie from drowning, though Dylan tries to insist it wasn't a big deal. Everett joins them, and Dylan tries to use his appearance as a way out of the topic. However, Tim is unmovable, and asks if he asked her out. Dylan blushes furiously as Tim details his long-standing infatuation, and replies that of course he didn't ask her out after she almost died. Tim tells him he should at least get a pity date out of it, which Everett agrees to, though it doesn't make Dylan feel any better. In the meantime, Tim plays on Dylan's obsession with Slasher Movie Rules and makes his friend even more uncomfortable as he assures him "he'll be right back". While Tim is gone, Everett advises Dylan to speak to Caroline, as his sister says she and Katie are close. Dylan thanks him for his help, and Everett changes the subject by asking if he's worried about their performance. Dylan replies that he's not really, because Dalton is leading, Everett is also unconcerned, though he's much more prepared as a self-appointed understudy (out of habit), and the two then segue to class-related topics. Dalton is sitting in Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester's office, nervous as he contemplates divulging his secrets to the Glee director's wife. He asks her if it's okay to keep secrets if they don't hurt anyone, and, after assuring her he's not ashamed to be in Glee, she tells him secrets are fine. Dalton leaves, now feeling slightly nauseous, and calls a number on his speed-dial, asking for a favor. Michelle is in the office closet looking into files with her best friend (and fellow snoop) Lindsay "Ernie" Erne. Though they discuss some of their more impressive discoveries (such as The Jenns being allergic to red food dye), they lament that this time has been pretty sparse, and decide to sneak back out. On her way to the exit, however, Michelle stops in her tracks as she sees Dalton going home sick. She quickly makes her way through the halls to her Cheerio compatriots to relay the news, and the group wonders if his illness is sabotage on Nikki's part. Michelle continues with her gossip, revealing Annie and Shawn being caught in the closet making out, and the three jocks Carter Macy, Vargus, and McDaniels skipping class early today. Stassi keys into this, and suddenly finds her group ambushed by the boys as they push aside Michelle, Annie, and Nina. Carter gives the junior the option of letting the freshman take all of the slushie, or sharing it between them, and Stassi tries to figure out if there's a way to talk him down. Unfortunately, Caroline insults Carter, calling him Nikki's lackey and pathetic. Carter cruelly dumps the slushies onto her in retaliation, then another on Annie for getting in the way of their bullying earlier, before walking away. Backstage before their performance, the New Directions are trying to figure out how to manage without Dalton. Dylan tells the group that Everett has the part memorized, but the blocking will be off with one person short. Hayley pipes up that she'll fill in for the missing choreography and Everett the vocals, effectively fixing the problem, but everyone is skeptical since she's only been in the group for a day and the choreography for maybe half an hour. Hayley insists she can do it, and takes her place, with Nina commenting they have no choice as Figgins introduces them. The group performs Tonight Tonght with Everett taking lead and Hayley performing the choreography flawlessly. As they finished, the school begins to respond enthusiastically, until suddenly the auditorium lights go out, replaced by black light, and students begin screaming as they realize their hands are covered in glow-in-the-dark paint. The team quickly realizes by her reaction that Haley is responsible, and are concerned and upset at the prank. When Hayley dismisses them and insults their performance, Stassi rushes her angrily and the two begin to fight. Hayley is thrown into Nikki, who is quick to lash back, but is then attacked by Caroline. Before the Cheerio has time to respond, she is thrown to the ground by none other than Stassi, to everyone's shock. Will appears and breaks up the fight, and Stassi waves him off as she walks away, saying he needs to reign in Hayley. The others follow her, with Emma adding that Hayley should do everyone a favor and just go to jail. Dalton picks up Jennifer from school, and she asks him if he's feeling better. She tells him that he should consider studying instead of skipping classes to get out of tests, and then adds that he missed chaos at the rally. His sister also comments on the idiocy of the Cheerios, how they are losers for joining Glee Club, and how she is glad that her brother knows better than to be part of it. Dalton doesn't respond, but continues looking unhappily at the road in front of him. Part 4 Emma finishes her work for Mrs. Bleithem's class and, with Ashwin in the back talking to friends, decides to sit and zone out. However, she overhears Dylan and Everett talking about the assembly and begins listening in. The boys discuss how well Hayley did, though considering the principal may get involved for her prank. Everett then segues into asking Dylan if he talked to Caroline, and Emma soon realizes that Dylan is interested in Katie Bennet. Dylan is still nervous about talking to her because he thinks "nice guys finish last", but Everett convinces him he should give it a shot. After class, Emma reveals to Ashwin that Dylan has a crush on Katie, commenting that Katie is beautiful, blonde, and thin. Ashwin assures her that she's better because she's all of those things except brunette, but doesn't realize that Emma doesn't seem to believe him. She considers the many beautiful girls around her and comments that she is considering taking a dance class. Ashwin is enthusiastic, suggesting she come to his Friday class, but Emma wants something more intense to help her tone up and get into better shape. Her boyfriend replies that she is already in great shape, to which she shrugs when he hugs her and they continue to lunch. Dalton sits at his lunch table with a nervous smile as he faces Roxie, who is pointedly ignoring him. He continues to make stabs at conversation, eventually apologizing and making an excuse for not performing, and she finally lifts her head to glare at him in accusation. He becomes defensive, arguing that she couldn't understand what it's like for him, but when he moves to leave, he is surrounded by Crash and Coby and sits back down as they join him. Coby comments that he saw Roxie yesterday in Glee, and when she fearlessly confirms her status in the club, he replies that the group sounded good, and that the prank was hilarious. Crash adds he is sad he missed the catfight between Nikki, Stassi, Caroline, and Hayley. The boys greet Walt Devlin as he approaches, and causes Dalton to become jealous and defensive as he introduces himself to Roxie. Walt commends her on her choice to be part of Glee Club, and as Crash and Coby become louder at the table, he asks to walk with her so he can ask her questions about the group. Dalton grabs his arm and hisses his disapproval, but Walt shakes him off by telling Dalton that Roxie's not angry at Walt, and he should fix his own problem first. As Dalton, Crash, and Coby left the cafeteria they bump into Nina and Everett who are leaving History. Nina brags to Dalton how well Everett did, and Dalton begins to introduce the boys. Coby, however, claims he and "Roger" go way back, asking how his musical is coming. Dalton teases that Coby is flirting with Everett, which causes Everett to blush and Coby to punch him playfully. Nina explains that Coby is just being friendly and really likes theater, though he isn't very good. Carter Macy and his friends appear and insult Coby, calling him a "Flaming Bull Queer", and sneering that he shouldn't be allowed on the football team, much less in the halls. Dalton and Nina open their mouths to defend Coby, but the junior instead replies that he understands that Carter is threatened, but jokes that he has all of his threats and would never be attracted to someone like Carter anyways, so they should just go their separate ways before Coach Beiste finds out and benches all of them. Carter growls angrily, but concedes and leaves with his friends, while Coby's own commend him on keeping his cool. On Friday Hayley finds herself called into Will's office, who instead of banning her offers to give her a clean slate if she cleans up her act because he knows she's talented and has potential. As she leaves, she's stopped by Liam, who tells her she's an idiot if she turns down the teacher's offer. He adds that he's seen the artistry behind her pranks-- replicas of famous paintings and even the black-light prank was decorated to appear as a Titan helmet from above-- but if she doesn't tone it down, she'll end up expelled or in juvie, which would be a waste of her talent. When she asks if he would have her deny who she is, he replies that if she wants to be an artist or prankster, there are proper outlets; but even Will will lose faith if she keeps being problematic. As he walks away, Hayley wonders if she isn't just as bad as the popular kids, so desperate to set themselves apart that they become a mockery of themselves. She sings Sober as her official audition to Glee, and apologizes for her prior actions. Will accepts her words enthusiastically, and while some like Stassi and Emma still distrust her, Dalton and the others welcome her to the group, with Dalton also apologizing for not appearing yesterday. However, the team still believes he was sick, and excuses him, saying he didn't mean to bail on them, to which he doesn't reply, but returns to his seat. Stassi sits on the bleachers after Glee but before Cheerios and sucks on a Tic Tac. Nikki appears and comments on her "stress eating". The two discuss their fight, to which Nikki comments that Stassi isn't usually violent. Stassi replies that she wasn't going to let Nikki get suspended over her, and her friend asks if she and Caroline still aren't close. The other sighs that it's becoming ridiculous and complicated, but she has chosen her side and cannot abandon it. Nikki suggests that if all that's keeping her where she is is a goal, then she should become the master strategist that everyone knows her to be and get to work. Meanwhile, neither girl notices Sue watching them disapprovingly, and the episode ends with the group singing A Song The World Can Sing Out Loud. Category:Episodes